


Incentive Hospitality

by BindiTheSkunk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Little Legolas, Little Legolas is a jealous goober, Little Tauriel, Little Tauriel is a sweetheart, Possible Bagginshield, Slice of Life, Snow White And the Seven Dwarves Referance, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: Thorin takes it upon himself to return the gems Thranduil desires, hoping to soothe the relationships between elves and dwarves and perhaps bring back help for his grandfather's sickness, only to find things are not so simple...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Balin did not like this, did not like this idea one bit! The prince was too young to go on a political mission, much less by himself, and into the territory of someone whose allyship was shaky at best. 

Much less into a place that was enchanted as Greenwood happened to be.

That forest was full of sickness, even before the darkness came, it left a spell on the mind of those not immune to the mist that hangs in the air, several humans had made the Greenwood their home, not that the dwarves would ever understand why.

"Thorin, are you sure this is wise? You can't enter the greenwood alone! You know that place is not recovered from the hold the darkness had on it" Balin begged his prince as he watched Thorin adjust his travel cloak, having come up to the battlements where the older dwarf was to inform him of his plans to give the Elvenking the white gems of Lasgalen.

The prince under the mountain just sighed and picked up the box that contained the promised gems, once again dressed in his outfit used for political meetings, giving his mentor a small smile as he adjusted the box to rest in a strap by his side so it would not get lost or be dropped on accident.

"I can't let this go on Balin, Grandfather is sickly, no one can do anything for him, not even grandmother, these gems might convince the elves to help cure him, or at least get him somewhat back to his old self, I will show them I am not my grandfather and they shall be willing to listen to me!" Thorin deep in his heart knew it was a long shot, but he could not just sit by and let things fall to ruin.

"But what if something in there attacks you?" Balin questioned, he had seen small peeks of what lurked in those trees...nothing you would want to meet face to face. 

"I will always return home Balin, don't worry about me, the dark forces have receded now, the worst I might encounter will be a rogue goblin," Thorin said, he was taking his favorite sword with him, now that the dark lord had been defeated, his ring cast into the fires that bore it, his forces were scattered, the evil would take a while to truly be gone, but it was on its way, but this could not wait.

The sight of where his grandfather truly was in his sickness was eye-opening, Thror was normally very generous, so seeing him make fun of someone like that, was horrifying, the relationship between Dwarves and Elves was touchy enough as it was...this could damage it beyond repair. 

He had to fix this

Now

"Be safe and be home soon" Balin almost whispered as Thorin smiled softly and put his hands on his mentor's shoulders.

"I will be back before you know it my friend"

What could possibly go wrong?  
\---

This place was not a nice spot to be...he felt ill...

Well, it did not look nearly as corrupted as it could have, the air was still suppressive and the trees hung down gloomily, hopefully, that would go away sooner than later as the dark forces died off, but his head did not seem to want to work with that logic as it seemed to be floated above his body and Thorin found himself almost stepping off of the pathway more than once.

 _Just keep down the trail, just keep on the trail, do not look anywhere but the trail_ became Thorin's mental mantra as he kept walking, the box was kept in a tight grip at his side to the point he would need to be careful to not to break the wooden frame as the silence around him caused even his own footsteps to be almost deafening.

He was doing this for his grandfather, his grandmother who was watching her beloved slip from her, his brother and sister who did not and could not know how bad things had gotten, he did not want them to ever know.

For his people, so they could keep on thriving and being happy, he just had to give the necklace to King Thranduil and everything would be fine, he could make his request and even if the Elvenking did not want to help, perhaps one of the others would take pity upon hearing his plea and come to help his grandfather.

He would not beg though, he had more pride as a prince and future king under the mountain than that, if they would not help him, he would just go home, they could have the jewels, but he would walk away with his head held high! 

The sound of a bowstring being pulled taut drew his attention away from his previous train of thought. 

"What are you doing here dwarf?" Said a voice near his left ear, who spoke the word 'dwarf' as if it was poison on their tongue.

Thorin steeled his expression into one of calm neutrality as he stared up at the dark-haired elf that had an arrow pointing right at his head, ready to fire if the dwarf so much as twitched wrong.

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thor, prince under the mountain, I come seeking a meeting with your king, I have something he wants and I will swiftly part with it if he hears my request out," Thorin said, hoping his status would hold at least some sway with the guard and keep him from being skewered like a mindless beast.

"You're not in a position to be making demands dwarf," the elf said sneering, bringing the tip of the arrow closer to Thorin's head who kept his voice and body steady despite the chill that ran up his spine, the elf just needed to move his finger the slightest bit and that would be the end...he would not be able to reach his sword...not that fast.

"It is not a demand, just a request, but, if I am to be turned away I shall take my leave now and take my gift with me" Thorin replied airily and turned around to make his way back, only to have the back of his cloak grabbed, barely able to give a shout of surprise as he was half carried, half dragged down the trail, his sword being swiftly removed from his person. 

He had never-! 

Just who did this elf think he was?! He was dressed as any of the lower level guards, certainly not someone of a rank who could afford such an attitude to someone bearing a gift! 

He was playing with fire! And Thorin would make sure his king knew exactly how he was being trea-

WOAH!!!

Now he just wanted to go home...

Thorin nearly tripped several times since he was being dragged along so harshly, as the grip on his cloak did not leave a lot of ways for him to walk properly or even manage to pull away as his hair fell into his eyes at the jostling, feeling very much like a sack of potatoes.

"Quit dragging your feet, bratty dwarf! Worse than a child!" The elf nearly shouted, letting go for a moment only to grab at the dark-haired dwarf again before he could react, pulling on the prince's arm now, and Thorin felt his face go red, whether from embarrassment or rage, perhaps a mix of both at the thought of what an undignified sight he must have made at that moment.

There would be WORDS for this!


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin gave a grunt as he was shoved onto his knees making a sharp sting go through them as he looked up to see an ostentatious throne and was kept in place by two thin hands on his wrists, the forest's effects still hanging fast and preventing him from using his dwarvish strenth.

"Seems I have an uninvited guest in my realm" came a voice from the throne as a tall figure stood gracefully and almost seemed to float over to the two on the floor. 

"A dwarf, King Thranduil! He says he brings a gift in the box for you" the rude elf says and Thorin squirms the best he can to expose the box, thankfully not lost in the chaos of being dragged, it would have done him no good if that had happened.

"The gems of Lasgalen, jewels of pure starlight, for your help in curing my grandfather of his ailment, nothing we have done thus far has helped and I fear what will occur of this continues" Thorin steadily said the words he had been rehearsing in his head all morning, praying that the cold look that elves seemed to constantly wear like a soulless mask would crack. 

"Those jewels are my rightful property, but I do acknowledge your desires...Logon! Show what is in the box to me, I want to make sure this is no dwarvish trickery" 

Thorin wanted to shout at the insult but could only give a cry of discomfort as the box was wrenched from the straps at his side, pulling his shoulder harshly with it, though he was grateful that his hands were free once more and he could stand up as the elf presented the box to his king.

Now he just needed his sword back, he felt naked without a weapon, too vulnerable. 

The box creaked open and the evenings face was illuminated by the jewels brilliant light, his eyes widening as he was enchanted by their beauty. 

The prince under the mountain almost held his breath in anticipation, his grandfathers and by extension, Erebor's salvation, was only a few words away...

"Take our guest to a room, let him rest and recover from the enchantment of the forest, we shall have a great feast in honor of this day" 

Wait, what?

He needed to get back! 

He wanted his grandfather to be cured as soon as possible! 

Thorin opened his mouth to protest, but the words refused to come, salvation was only a few words away, but damnation was a hand just as easily delt, especially with an elf who he had no doubts would derive great pleasure from driving an arrow through the heir to Erebors kingdoms heart. 

He would stay his tongue for now, he was rather tired and even a little hungry...

At least it was a kindly lass that took him to the room who did not touch him and even smiled gently as he walked in and wished him a good rest before closing the door.

Now to do a running leap so he could jump into the bed...

\---  
"My king, why not just lock the dwarf in one of the cells if you wish to ransom him?" Logon questioned upon hearing of Thranduil's plans to punish the current king under the mountain for his blindness when it came to the incident a few days prior. 

Why waste effort keeping a dwarf happy?

"I wish to keep the dwarven brat unaware of his purpose, for now, if he finds out then we can take stricter measures, but for now, just keep him content and as quiet as a dwarf is capable till his fool of a grandfather sees what his greed has wrought" Thranduil sneered at the memory of the box in his hand's lid being closed almost on his fingers to amuse the gold mad king. 

Let's see how much that behavior remains when Thror's legacy is threatened, training one of his son's other children to be heir would be a lot of trouble even if Thrain was first in line for it. 

Thorin's spare siblings would offer a poor replacement for the one who had been trained since his birth to rule.

The fool would either do anything in his power to see his grandson returned or he would be too blinded to do anything and Thranduil would make sure the young prince knew what his beloved grandfather was truly like.  
\---  
Thorin did find the bed comfortable despite it's size being ten times too large for a dwarf, it was still soft and the sheets smelled of fresh air, which after being in the depressive forest for who knows how many hours wandering, was a relief to his senses.

Taking a short rest would be good for him and would help later on should he need to discuss more political matters with the Elvenking.

He would enjoy some food and drink and then start his journey home, with perhaps an elvish healer in tow. He would make sure whoever went to help him was paid well for their service and given proper honors, a feast in their name perhaps for their help.   
\---  
After not even an hour had passed Thorin's eyes opened and blue met green making him jolt back as he saw a tiny head poking over the edge of the bed, forest eyes glistening as fiery red hair bounced as the owner jumped gleefully.

"Good evening Mister Dwarf!" the elvish child, a girl, from what Thorin could tell, chirped happily as she made a go for the prince's sleeve to yank on it "Come on! Come on! Big party!" 

Thorin sat up, confused by how the child found her way to his room, much less as to why she took it upon herself to fetch him for the feast, but her birdsong like giggles soothed his mind and he slipped off of the bed to let her pull him towards the door. 

"Tauriel! Why are you with the dwarf!?" came another voice as an elvish lad came bouncing over who the prince under the mountain recognized as Thranduil's son and Thorin had to move off to the side quickly to avoid being smacked with a toy sword aimed at his arm. 

"Legolas that is mean! I was showing mister dwarf to the party! It is for him after all, the king says so! Is it your birthday mister dwarf?! How old are you? Why do dwarves have facial hair? You're bigger than other dwarves I have seen, why is that? Do you-" the lass, now known as Tauriel chittered on at a pace Thorin could not hope to follow and the dwarf found himself wondering how the girl had not run out of air already!

"TAURIEL!" Legolas shouted, his pitch making Thorin's ears ring "It is Logon's job to tend to the dwarf, not ours, he will be very cross to find you have stolen the dwarf out of his rooms before preparations have been properly made!" 

"You may call me Thorin," said the one in question who was growing rather tired of being referred to as 'the dwarf' as if he was nothing but filth to be scraped off of a boot! 

"Ohh! I like your name! Isn't his name pretty, Legolas?" Tauriel said as she bounced some more making Thorin smile a bit. 

"It's a dwarvish name for sure..." Legolas said flatly, obviously unable to care any less what a dwarf might call themselves. 

Tauriel stuck her tongue out at the other child "Mister Thorin, you must promise to dance with me! No one else here has danced with a dwarf before! I want to be the first one, pleaaaase?" the girl asked giving the biggest pout Thorin had ever seen. 

"Alright, though I'm not sure if there will be much time for dancing, but, I'm sure I could spare you one," Thorin said wanting to placate the lass as best he could, not wanting to promise too much, but as was the tendency with children, they had a habit of getting what they wanted, and a dance was a perfectly harmless request. 

The girl cheered as they entered into the dining hall and Thorin took in a deep breath to prepare himself for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-elves have joined the party!


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin walked in after smoothing his tunic down to appear as dignified as possible, elves looked at the strange little group that entered, the disdain they felt for the dwarf could almost be smelt and the prince had to bite back a sneer of his own.

The open-hearted child on his arm did help with any negativity that tried to rise up, despite how her friend was glaring into his back. 

The food, much to Thorin's chagrin was mostly vegetables and fruit with some nuts mixed in, nothing that even resembled a meaty dish, well he was not as against green things as many of his kin were, it did not mean he took great joy out of eating bowls and bowls of it. 

Perhaps he could take a few bites of everything and explain away his lack of appetite as the forest's effects still lingering on him?

"Now Tauriel I think our guest would like his arm back" Thranduil scolded lightly.

Tauriel looked disappointed but let go without a complaint

Thorin patted her head making the redheaded elf girl giggle and earning a laugh when he helped Tauriel into her own chair before sitting down himself, used to it with his sister who was a lot rougher with her older siblings than an elf lass would ever be.

Scaling his beard for one...

He swears to this day she was attempting to yank the whole thing out of his face, no matter what his father and grandfather said, though he had no doubts she would have gotten away with it even if she had ripped it all out.

And he was not so vindictive he would go to his mother or grandmother for justice, little Dis would not have been able to sit for a week if he did that!

The prince under the mountain slipped a smile onto his face that was used for political matters, being careful to not show too many teeth and trying to make sure it reached his eyes.

"I hope the room was to your liking, the linens were freshly washed" Thranduil gave his own political smile, but this did not reach his eyes, why did he need to bother with falsities? This was his kingdom after all.

"Yes, everything was satisfactory," Thorin said, glad he had not been so tired as to not remove his boots before getting into bed, freshly cleaned white sheets would have no doubt suffered a nasty fate if he hadn't. 

"Those gems matter more to me than most, they were intended to be a gift for my wife who...never got to wear them" Thranduil admitted honestly, the thought of his beloved hurt, as did sharing his hurt with a dwarf, but better to show some of his hurt and sow the seeds of distrust rather than the little prince go on thinking his grandfather was still to be put on a pedestal.

Thorin felt another chill down his spine at those words, how could such a sickness take hold of the grandfather he loved so dearly? Thror had been generous, kind, always had his arms open to those who needed something, human, elf, and dwarves from all over middle earth, he had made one of the greatest dwarven kingdoms prosper like never before, now it was starting to suffer from his illness...

He wanted to see his grandfather's eyes clear once again, to see him belt out his welcomes to others, wishing them happy times in his kingdom and on their returns home..to have those moments again...of contentment with the world. 

Or more humorous moments such as the current lord of Dale nearly getting knocked down from a hearty slap on the back that Thror had given him after the man had given a handmade mobile to hang from Frerin's crib after the younger princes birth.

It had also been put over Dis's crib, Frerin and her had adored it despite not a gem or a speck of gold being on the toy, and Thror himself had called it a magnificent piece and said it would be hung on the cradle of every royal baby from then on as a reminder of their friendship.

Thorin would bring those times again

"I am sorry that my grandfather has become as he is...but it is not his fault, there is a sickness in him that I am hoping you will help cure," Thorin said, trying to keep on the subject. 

"I shall do what is needed, how about some wine? it's from our special stock" the Elvenking said, presenting a good-sized goblet for the dwarf to take. 

Thorin took the goblet and sipped it, nose nearly curling at the fruity taste and he feared the cough that threatened to make the elvish drink spurt out his nose but suppressed it smiling and finished the cup in record time. 

More was poured   
\---

Thranduil smiled as he saw the dwarf prince give a crooked grin and finish another cup, the strong elvish wine working its magic, no doubt Thrain's son would wake up later with a headache from Mordor, but it would make sure he slept for a while and keep him out of his people's hair. 

The ransom letter had already been sent out and all Thranduil would have to do is convince the prince that less time had passed then he thought to keep him compliant with staying, the Elvenking was grateful for the return of his gems so he would keep Thorin happy well he made sure his Thror suffered for his cruelty. 

A heavy thud and a loud snore drew Thranduil's attention.

"Mister Thorin! That is not where you should take a nap!" Tauriel giggled and tried to rouse the dwarf from his slumber by pulling on his sleeve "You promised to dance with me" 

"He shall dance with you a bit later, I think he is in need of a proper place to take his rest," Thranduil said as he called a couple of guards to drag the dwarrows dead weight back to his room and went to prepare for the King under the mountains reply to his note. 

Tauriel toddled after the guards to keep by her new friend and Thranduil had an idea

Perhaps the dwarf would like babysitting well he was here...


	4. Chapter 4

"How dare that boy! Taking those gems without the weed eater giving his proper due!" Thror growled, worry for his precious grandson trying to wiggle itself to the surface, but being just out of his grasp, the haze of gold blinding him to any emotion other than rage.

"Father! My son, your grandson! Is in the hands of someone you days ago insulted! I am not overly fond of Thranduil or his kin, but what you did was uncalled for! And now Thorin could be paying the price right now for your folly!" Thrain nearly screamed, doubting he would even be heard over the furnaces that roared beneath their feet.

"He willingly went into their lands! It was his own mistake!" Thror nearly spat, feeling an urge to push his son in a childish manner to make him see things the way he wanted him to.

Thrain would have none of it and did something he never thought he would ever do. 

_SLAP_

The force of the younger dwarf's blow sent Thror's head off to the side making the king under the mountain jerk back in a poor attempt to defend himself against another hit before he made his own attempt, hand swinging through the air only to be caught, decades having gone by since the king had seen a proper fight and Thror had the breath knocked out of him as he was rammed into the side of the railing.

The ring, given so long ago by a stranger, flew from his finger at the force and Thror watched as is hurled away from him. 

Down

Down 

Down

Falling into the molten gold and disappearing as the ring became one with it, almost seeming to spark with a strange energy as it slowly sank.

Thror's eyes widened as the fog around his head faded as if blown by the wind and turned to Thrain who still appeared on the defensive "S-son? What...what has happened to me? What have I DONE!?" 

\---  
Oh, never again...

Thorin would never drink elvish wine again! Not only was his head protesting his poor decision but he was fighting back the urge to vomit as well. 

How much time had passed? Did not feel like it was that long. 

Something was shoved under his nose before the prince could think too hard on that question, not that he honestly wanted to think too hard considering how his head ached. 

"Here, they said to give this to you once you woke up," Tauriel said, standing near the bed and Thorin struggled to sit up to take the cup properly, not even able to nod in thanks towards her for fear he would pass out or have his meager meal come back up all over her or the sheets. 

Slowly sipping the liquid Thorin found it was bitter with a mild hint of something he could not quite put his finger on, but upon draining the cup, found his body was not protesting as much to his movements and found enough strength to shift onto a pillow to lean back on instead of his awkward bug curl, how did he manage that?

Movement off to Thorin's side made him look over to see the redheaded lass climb into the bed and make her way over to the prince.

Tauriel gently laid her head on his stomach as comfort for herself or him, he was not sure, but the warmth from her tiny form did seem to soothe his churning belly and he allowed himself to gently pet her head, much like he used to do with Dis before she became 'too old' for her big brothers coddling.

He did miss those days, when she would run over to him, carting an unfortunate animal she had caught hoping that her older brothers would be able to convince their parents to let her keep it, or crying because she fell out of a tree well reaching for the reddest apple to munch and wanting kisses to take her pain away. 

A content little sigh made Thorin realize he had started humming, a lullaby he had long since forgotten the lyrics to, but the tune itself never quiet fading in his memory. 

Maybe he could sleep just a little longer...

\---  
Thror paced in the throne room, his mind now clear after being in a fog for so long, being informed by Thrain of everything that had happened and his true emotions making themselves known. 

To think! Thranduil would use Thorin, who risked banishment or worse for going behind the king under the mountain's back to preserve whatever peace that remained between dwarves and elves. 

"The elf may have gold, I grow sick of it! Get trunks! Give him the price asked and then some! Use the wardrobes to store it if you must!" Thror called to his guards who all rushed to do as their king asked. 

The king collapsed into his throne, covering his eyes with a hand, weary after everything that had happened, praying that it would all turn out alright, that his grandson still remained healthy and whole.

A voice, like the coo of a spring bird called to him as Thora Ravenseye made her way over and Thror smiled tiredly at the sight of his wife and reached out an arm to her "My beloved..." 

Thora walked over, realizing her husband now no longer had the illness over him and being too relieved to scold her love, wrapping arms around his shoulders, she was angry about what had happened, to the point her grandson felt the need to take matters into his own hands, but something told her not all fault lay in her husband's hands.

Thror breathed deep, taking in the scent of honeysuckle and admiring how his heart spark still retained her hair of wheat despite the long and tiring years, the small streaks of grey that had managed to claim refuge only adding to her beauty in his eyes "I shall fix this, I will go there myself and bring our grandson back, as a grandfather I will show myself to them, not a king" 

Thora nodded "I shall go with you, no arguments, it will do Thorin's heart good to see us side by side and show the Elvenking that we stand tall together in case he chooses to try and give us any other demands" 

The king under the mountain did not like it, but agreed, knowing better than to argue once his wife had her mind set on something. 

They made the preparations to head for the Greenwood and bring their grandson home.

\---

Thorin woke up once more to find Tauriel herself still remained asleep, not having the heart to wake her, the prince carefully shifted to where he could settle the little lass on the pillow as a much better alternative for sleeping than someone's stomach and covered her with his cloak, fearing if he tried to put her properly into the bed she would jolt awake.

His throat screamed for refreshment and was glad to find a cup and a pitcher of water had been set out, drinking a few cups before he felt better and stretched a bit to finish waking up.

Now perhaps he could make his way home without feeling as though he would flop over onto the trail. 

He would wait for Tauriel to wake up, give her the promised dance, perhaps he could teach her a dwarven one and then make his way out. 

Thorin sat in a chair to put on his boots and wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Tauriel woke up after a few more minutes after her living furnace was no longer providing her with warmth and sat up. 

"Do you know where any instruments are?" Thorin asked, knowing he promised her a dance, but also feeling the desire to play a few songs himself, it had been too long since he had a chance to do so.

His father had been surprised to say the least when he had chosen the harp of all things for his instrument of choice, but he just found it relaxing to play. 

"Yes!" Tauriel said excitedly for the chance for to see her new friend play something for her and got out of bed and the duo headed for the door and walked into another hall, everyone strangely absent. 

Wonder where everyone went to? 

Perhaps he should go find someo-Oh, good, they had harps. 

Thorin approached one that seemed suitable enough for his size and sat at the provided seat near the harp that was nearly twice him in size and width, but the rest around being even larger, the delicate chair creaking under the compact dwarf's weight but thankfully not breaking as Tauriel found her own seat to watch. 

Fingers hardened by weapons over his life, as short as that might have been for his kind, gently ran themselves over the thin strings and a soft melody came out of the instrument at the soft prodding.

He had cut into his fingers many times pulling too hard on the metal wires or moving wrong and they had cut into his fingers like a knife, but years of practice had made sure he would not be hurt by his playing. 

The harps soft tunes filled the cavernous room, the notes flying through the halls like spectors, filling every inch of room that it could possibly reach with its song, Thorin felt his heart lighten at the sounds and let his eyes close, it almost seemed like it was washing over his body and making it feel as though he was floating with the notes in the air. 

Closing your eyes and letting yourself be taken away by the music was the closest thing to flying you could possibly get without having wings to soar with and a soft smile spread across Thorin's face as behind his closed lids lay mountain peaks coated in snow and the cleanest air that you could ever breathe, caverns filled with golden light, the soft bustling of Dale below. 

The song was over far to soon for Thorin's liking and the dwarf opened his eyes to ask Tauriel if she had a request or two for him to play...

And found he had attracted an audience of adult elves 

Thorin's face went red 

\---  
"I have brought what was requested! Now show me my grandson!" Thror called as guards and the elf king himself appeared.

"I sense you no longer have the sickness about you..." Thranduil noted looking the king under the mountain up and down, eyes the same shade as his grandsons were clear as crystal, the carts filled with treasure also spoke to the king's gold fever having been broken "What has changed?" 

"My son cured me," Thror said honestly, not about to tell the whole story, who knows what trouble might come of it. 

"I think there is more to it than tha-" Thranduil started to say only for music to fill not only his but everyone presents ears, how on earth- almost his whole kingdom was present to watch the dwarf kings humiliation! 

"That's Thorin's lullaby!" the dwarf queen, what was her name again? spoke up and the Elvenking nearly made a face that someone might make upon tasting a paticuarly sour lemon. 

Elves quickly made themselves scarce from the windows and doorway, drawn to the lovely music, no doubt being played by their dwarvish guest. 

"Come inside..." Was all Thranduil could say without embarrassing himself as the music picked up pace inside. 

\---  
An elf now sat at the harp, playing a slightly more upbeat tune as the dwarf prince danced with the elf child, both laughing as the silly jig only made both want to move faster.

Tauriel was happily clutching at Thorin's fingers, hands too tiny to fit comfortably in the larger ones as her feet laid on top of the adult's boots, being taken along with his steps and gave a shriek of delight as she was spun around, legs swinging in the air only to land perfectly on their perches once more as she was lowered back down safely.

 _Ho hum the tune is dumb  
The words don't mean a thing  
Isn't this a silly song  
For anyone to sing? _

Thorin belted out lyrics unable to stop himself which just made another squeal of joy erupt out of his dancing partner, not caring who was watching, he was having fun! 

"THORIN!" 

Everything abruptly stopped as the elf playing the harp and another who had joined in on a flute promptly dropped out of their seat and dropped their instrument respectfully at the loud bellow as Thror and Thora ran into the room. 

Oh, now he was going to get it...

Thorin stopped dancing and tensed up, preparing for the ear chewing of his life...

Only to let out a huge rush of air as his grandparents grabbed him and pulled the shocked dwarf to their chests. 

"Never scare us like that again!" Thora scolded as she made sure her eldest grandbaby was in one piece, no matter how old he was, he was still her grandbaby after all! And that meant anything missing was going to be taken out on someone's hide!

"I'm being squished!" came a little voice between the dwarven sandwich and thankfully the little red-headed elf was quickly released from her bear hug prison. 

\---

"Come visit soon!" Tauriel said as Thorin got up onto his mount, still none the wiser of what had really happened, nor was little Tauriel, and the ones who started the whole mess wanted to keep it that way.

"Or you can visit us, little lass!" Thror suggested, not about to let his grandson enter the Greenwood any time soon, but not wanting to deal with a teary-eyed little girl either.

"Oh! can I can I!?" 

"I'm sure that can be arranged..." Thranduil said with a smile that seemed to have too many teeth with it...

And with that, the dwarven family started their way back to the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not help myself, I watched "snow white and the seven dwarves" with my mom a few days ago and had "the silly song" stuck in my head and just HAD to make a gag with it here!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should bring Bilbo into this somehow...you know me, dwarves and hobbits have the same lifespan in my AU's ...sooo..let me know what you guys want to see and if you have any other ideas, let me know.


End file.
